The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a press plate for applying a surface structure onto a floor panel, wherein the press plate includes a press plate surface.
A method of manufacturing a press plate is known in the art. WO 2006/063803, for example, discloses a press plate which has been provided with zones having different degrees of gloss so as to enable manufacturing of floor panels having zones with different degrees of gloss. When manufacturing a floor panel by using such a press plate a wood pattern may be imitated.